


highways

by nowrunalong



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Driving, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: Maze is still staring at Chloe like she’s something on display—in a museum, maybe, behind a glass pane. Something old, or shiny, or on a pedestal.





	highways

Chloe can feel Maze watching her from the passenger seat, even as she keeps her own eyes on the road. It’s raining, and the sound of the raindrops hitting the windowpanes coupled with the sound of the windshield wipers is so soothing that Chloe almost doesn’t want to interrupt it.

Maze seems not to have the same concerns.

“Sooo,” she drawls, not taking her eyes off Chloe’s face. “You and Lucifer, huh?”

Chloe’s fingers tighten on the steering wheel.

“What about Lucifer?”

“You tell me. Something’s going on with you two. Did you kiss him or something?”

Chloe shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Hey,” Maze says seriously. “I’m your friend. You can talk to me.”

“I’m not sure you’d get it. I mean it’s not like you...” Chloe stops. Bites her lip. Runs a hand through her hair. She’s not sure how to put her thoughts into words that won’t offend.

“Not like I what?” Maze frowns. “Decker?”

“It’s just...” Chloe lets out a breath. “I think you’re kind of like him. In the relationship department.”

“I don’t do relationships.”

“Yeah. That’s exactly what I mean.” Chloe glances over at Maze and realized she still hasn’t asked how she got that scar through her eyebrow. “People. Sex. It’s like a game to you. You don’t get involved with people you care about.”

Maze shrugs. “I don’t care about most people.”

“Yeah. Well, I do. And I only get involved with people that I care about. And it is _always_ complicated. And—”

“You slept with him?”

“No. _Not_ what I was getting at. I’m just saying—”

“What? You’re saying I won’t get it because I don’t have feelings?”

“Not that you don’t...” Chloe shakes her head again. “No. Everyone has feelings, no matter how much they want to deny them. But you don’t... you know...”

“No,” Maze says bluntly. “Tell me, Decker.”

“You don’t kiss the people that you have feelings for! You just... you go out... you have fun, you... you have threesomes with people that you’ll never see again. We’re different people, Maze.”

Maze laughs, but it’s a hollow sound. “That’s what you think?”

“Am I wrong?”

Maze is still staring at Chloe like she’s something on display—in a museum, maybe, behind a glass pane. Something old, or shiny, or on a pedestal. For a wild second, Chloe is convinced that Maze is going to lean over and kiss her, right here in the middle of the highway. And then it passes, and Maze finally turns away, leaning against the passenger door to watch her own reflection in the rearview mirror.

“Guess not,” Maze says, and fills the silence with the radio.


End file.
